


Why the Cliché?

by awkward_tumbleweed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father!Tony - Freeform, Fluff, Mild Smut, Reader is a Stark, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: Being a Stark is hard.Being a Stark while secretly dating one Bucky Barnes was just downright exhausting.Though, it turns out, it doesn't have to be.OrTony Stark gives his blessing.





	Why the Cliché?

**Author's Note:**

> Mild Smut ahead~ 
> 
> My first official try at it! AAAAHHHH!!!

"You gonna wake up for me, doll?" 

The voice was barely a whisper against your ear, bordering on a growl and one you were well acquainted with. Your body was quick to react despite the groggy state of your mind. Face down on the bed with your head resting on your folded arms, there was a comfortable weight and warmth on your naked back, and your hips tilted up of their own accord. A hiss answered your actions as you felt a familiar thickness slide between your ass cheeks.

"You're killing me, (y/n)," Bucky breathes, then peppered kisses across your shoulders.

You let out a sleepy chuckle as you felt him rock against you. Heat flooded down to your core. "If you want mercy, stay another hour."

"In another hour," your lover replies between kisses, "everyone will be awake."

That made you lift your head a little to look over your shoulder at the man covering your bare body with his equally bare one. "What time is it exactly?"

In the darkness of your room, you couldn't see Bucky very well, but his metal arm glinted dully from the city lights that managed to peak through the curtains. Bucky nibbled a bit at the base of your neck, then answered, "Almost four."

You buried your head back in your arms with a groan, but bucked your hips against him and the groan the both of you elicited was anything but protesting. You felt Bucky shift a bit, then his metal arm went around your waist, under your stomach and-- _oh!_ The head of his thick cock slid from between your ass and down to your wet folds, dipping shallowly into your entrance then further down to nudge your clit.

Biting down on your lip, you moaned, and Bucky suddenly pushed up so he was kneeling behind you. Knowing what he was planning, you pulled your knees up just enough and both his hands clamped down on your hips to keep you in place. For a few seconds, he kept on teasing you, guiding the swollen tip of his manhood between your folds and back up to your ass, coating himself in your fluids as you writhed, gasped, and pleaded for him to do _something_ to fill the emptiness between your legs.

Then finally, with one long thrust, he entered. Your breath hitched at the pleasurable ache that came with having Bucky's large length in you. Your first time with him, there was some struggle getting him in, but now, your body accepted him with little to no protest. Still, Bucky always made sure you were okay. After answering his question with a delirious nod, he slowly began moving, though it did not stay that way. Soon, he was pounding vigorously into you, metal fingers working your clit as he grunted and moaned, while your bit down on the sheets to stop yourself from just screaming. With each hard rock of his body, yours slid against the bed, and it stimulated your nipples deliciously.

You came with a muffled cry, actual tears streaming down your face as fireworks bursted behind your closed eyes. Bucky followed you seconds later, and you thanked the heavens he did. You didn't think your over stimulated pussy could take any more.

He fell onto his side next to you, and you turned your face towards him but kept your eyes shut. Your heavy breathing mingled with his, and you smiled. He chuckled then touched your cheek with his flesh hand which you gently nuzzled into. His thumbs wiped at the tear stains. "You okay there, sweetheart?"

Still unable to form coherent words, you nodded tiredly. "Mmhmm."

You must've drifted off a bit, because the next time you come back to the land of the conscious, Bucky was bent over you, all dressed and pressing a kiss to your forehead.

"Leaving?" You mumbled, and honestly wouldn't blame him if he didn't understand.

Thankfully, he did. "Yeah. I'll see you at breakfast?" he asked quietly.

"M'kay."

And back to dream land you go.

•••

"Someone look like they had morning sex," Natasha whistled as she walked into the kitchen and spotted you.

You almost sprayed the coffee in your mouth unto to the counter. Choking and lots of coughing was the end result. As you worked on composing yourself, Nat went ahead and got her own cup of joe, and by the time you were finished, she was leaning forward on the counter across from you.

"Wha-What makes you say that?" You cleared your throat, then wiped at the corners of your mouth.

Her answering smirk said it all, while her raised brow went, _You seriously thought I wouldn't find out?_ and you admittedly felt a bit dumb for thinking you could keep anything from the Black Widow.

With a small pout, you took another sip of coffee, then asked, "What gave the morning sex away?"

"It's the oversized shirt." Nat shrugged before pulling back her short hair in a messy ponytail at the base of her neck. She was wearing a black wife beater, and some gray sweats, telling you that she had just come back from working out. 

You glanced down at your own apparel. It was one of Tony's Stark shirts, and it came down mid-thigh on you. It wasn't anything new. You've worn oversized shirts to breakfast before. Seeing you confusion, the redhead explained, "Everytime you wore something like that, it was always after you've had morning sex."

At the revelation, your gaze snapped up to meet hers in a disbelieving frown. She quirked another brow up again, and this time it was challenging you to prove her wrong. So, you thought back to the last time you showed up in an oversized shirt and your eyes widened in shock. The further you went, the more accurate Nat's words were becoming, and when you came back out of your thoughts, she was smiling smugly at you behind the rim of her mug as she downed the last of her drink.

Sam chose that moment to enter the kitchen with Steve and Bucky.

"What's going on here? Some sort of telepathy fight?" Sam grins as he makes his way over to the coffee pot.

Steve shook his head, obviously thinking Sam's words unnecessary before shooting you and Nat a small slute as he followed after his friend. "Good morning."

"Morning," you both replied.

Your eye caught Bucky's as he trailed behind Steve. He looked to Nat then back at you before raising both his brows. You bit the inside of your lower lip before subtly shaking you head. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Nat hiding her smile. If she didn't already know about you and the soldier, then your little exchanged just tipped her off.

While the men each got their own cup of coffee, discussing their morning's activities that you knew consisted of running and lots of sweating (mostly on Sam's part), you discreetly collected your mug and made your way over to the common room and sat on one of the couches in front of the massive, flat screen T.V.

"Put on the morning news, F.R.I.D.A.Y." you called out before taking another sip of coffee.

The AI didn't reply, opting instead to just do as you asked. As the news played across the screen, someone gracefully plunked themselves on the couch next to you, and you didn't have to guess who it was.

Nat didn't look up from her phone as she quietly asked, "When are you gonna tell Tony?"

It was a question that often visited your mind, and have no answer for. So, you groaned and brought your legs up to fold them under you. "I don't know. I can't say the reason I'm not telling him is because I'm not scared. Because I am. In a sense." You felt Nat's gaze on you, but you kept yours on the mug you held in your hands. "He and Bucky...they have a lot of history. Painful history, and I can't help but feel like I've betrayed him in some way."

"(y/n)," Nat began, placing a hand on your shoulder and you finally turned to her. "We're all adults here. Tony and Barnes have worked it out, or else your boyfriend wouldn't be here. You know your dad wouldn't vouch for him to be here on this team with us if he hadn't already forgiven the man. Tell him, before he finds out."

"Tell who, what?"

You most definitely didn't yelp at the sound of Tony's tired voice. Twisting at the waist to face your adoptive parent, you found Tony yawning as he padded across the floor in the direction of the kitchen, scratching his head and looking all sorts of disheveled.

You opened your mouth to deny anything, but Nat interrupted. "Get your coffee first, Stark, then your girl here has something to tell you."

Tony nodded groggily, as if he might fall asleep right then and there, but continued on and Nat sent you a wink before making her escape. You were so killing her later. It was going to fail, but at least you could say you tried.

Minutes passed, Wanda appeared with Vision at her side, both of them sending you morning greetings as they headed into the kitchen for some breakfast, Pietro followed not even seconds later using his super speed to get to the last box of Lucky Charms, while Clint walked in with Bruce talking about something, and no sign of Tony coming to talk to you. You began relaxing, thinking that perhaps he forgot, but of course, with your luck, that didn't happen.

"So, what did you want to tell me, (y/n)?" He asked, more awake than he was when he made his appearance, placing his full mug on the coffee table next to your empty one as he took Nat's place on the couch from earlier.

"Um..." you coughed, licked your lips, sniffed, then bit down on your lip. All nervous ticks that had Tony raising a brow.

"You didn't accidentally kill somebody did you?" He asked.

"What?! No!" You shook your head, reeling back as you gave him a WTF look. "How would I accidentally kill somebody?"

Tony shrugged. "Oh, well, you know. Maybe you were walking down the street in those ridiculous heels you wear-"

"It's part of the uniform!" You threw your hands up in the air. "Trust me when I say I don't like it, but one of us have to look professional and run Stark Industries while Pep's vacationing in the Bahamas."

"Beside the point." He held out a hand as if to stop you, then continued. "The point is--no pun intended--that you've always been kind of clumsy, and you may have tripped and somehow ended up stabbing someone in the head with your heels, and now you need help hiding the body."

For a second you just sat there and stared at the man who raised you, and he returned the gesture. Finally, you spoke. "You are quite possibly, one of the smartest people on the planet...and that's what you come up with?"

"So...no body?"

Your answer was a, _I'm so done with you_ face.

Tony raised both hands in surrender as he backed off. "Okay, okay. So no accidental killings. No body to hide. What do you want to say then?"

You opened your mouth, thought about your words, closed it, then sighed. "Okay...What I want to tell you is...I'm..."

"Dating James?" He provided, and you felt your brows reach your hairline. "Barnes I mean, not Rhodes, cause that'll just be wrong on so many levels."

"You-You knew?" Your voice had gone up an octave, but who can blame you?

"I'm offended you thought I wouldn't catch on, (y/n)." Tony shook his head with mock disappointment. "Remember, I'm your dad. I know you better than you know yourself. Plus, the whole 'keeping your relationship a secret from the parents' thing is a bit clichéd."

"And you're...alright with this?" You were still in disbelief.

"You know I would've kicked Barnes' ass right off the tower if I wasn't," he deadpanned, then looked over his shoulder. "You owe me, Barton."

"Aw, come on." Hawkeye groaned, and that was when you realized everyone had migrated at the kitchen entrance, listening to every word you said. Bucky was in the back of the crowd, grinning next to a flabbergasted Steve.

Clint gave you the stink eye as he continued. "I had faith in you, (y/n). How could you betray me like that?"

Ignoring him, you turned back to Tony. "You were betting on this?"

He shrugged innocently. "I was a hundred percent sure you were dating Barnes, Logolas over there said it wasn't possible."

"Actually, boss, you were a hundred and twenty percent sure," F.R.I.D.A.Y. added.

"Wow..." you slowly shook your head, as if you can't quote believe his actions, and in a sense you couldn't, but for a different reason. There was a whole lot of relief in there as well. You didn't realize just how heavy it made your chest feel keeping your relationship a secret until now that it's out in the open.

You looked back to the faces of the people you considered family, and found Sam looked just as astonished as Steve while Wanda and Pietro shared a fist bump, and Vision watched on with his usual impassive mask.

When your eyes connected with Bucky's, he sent you a wink, and you know exactly what it spelt.

Trouble.

But, hey. At least now you have Tony's blessing.


End file.
